


Don't Get Cold, Silly

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Even though Vampires heal and regenerate fast, even they can catch a cold if they neglect to wear something warm when it's cold.





	Don't Get Cold, Silly

When Danny and Elliot entered the club room on an October afternoon, the only other person already there was Shelly. The young Witch was sitting in her usual spot in one of the wingback chairs that she would take if it was free, mostly to read. This day, however, she wasn’t reading. Rather, there was a book open in her lap, but she was mostly focusing on a small scrap of purple and a crocheting hook in her hands. Just as the Werewolf and the Vampire walked in, she paused and peeked down at the book for a moment, then resumed her work.

“Hey, Shelly,” Danny greeted her, and the girl, startled, looked up to look at him and Elliot. She smiled timidly.

“Hi, you two. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Danny just laughed as he and Elliot moved to sit on the couch opposite of her.

“No need to apologize. You were so focused I should be the one apologizing to you for distracting you.”

“What are you making? I like the colour,” Elliot piped in. His voice sounded a bit nasal, to which she cocked her head to the side a little. Did he…?

The girl glanced at the scrap in her hands.

“Um…purple…stuff? It’s nothing, really. Just wanted to practice.” She raised her needlework to show them it was made of several rows of various stitches.

“You–” Elliot started to say something, but suddenly turned away and sneezed. Twice. Then, a second later, another time. When he was certain he wouldn’t sneeze again, he turned back to facing Shelly again. “Sorry about that.”

“Bless you.” She handed him a packet of tissues so that he could blow his nose. He accepted gratefully and took one. “Did you catch a cold?”

“Yeah. Seems so.” The Vampire grinned sheepishly, standing up and moving closer to the trash bin so he could blow his nose and toss the tissue away. Danny gave him an unamused look.

“He keeps going out at night wearing only hoodies. It’s getting cold. I told him to at least wear a scarf, but he never does.”

“I would, but I can’t find mine anywhere!” Elliot pouted as he rejoined his friends, then grinned at the Witch. “Anyway! I wanted to say that you’re so skilled at this, just like a little spider,” he said, pointing at the needlework, now resting on the book in her lap. She looked at him curiously.

“Huh? Did you just compare me to a spider? I thought you hated spiders. Should I be offended?”

Elliot’s eyes widened at this and he shook his head furiously.

“Wha…N-no, I didn’t–” He floundered in panic, to which she giggled quietly.

“Relax, I’m joking.”

Danny watched them with an amused expression.

Right after that, the door opened and other club members started coming in, chattering. Shelly figured it was time to put her needlework and book away. As she leaned over and grabbed her bag in order to do so, Elliot muttered something under his breath. It was too quiet for her to hear, especially with the noise the others were making, but not for Danny. He grinned and gave Elliot a little nudge to which the Vampire pouted.

Later that evening she was leafing through her book again, looking for a stitch that would be most suitable for the project that an idea for popped up in her mind. Simon kept snickering at her, but she pretended not to notice.

A few weeks later, on a November morning, as Danny and Elliot entered the club room, nobody else was there. However, someone must have been there earlier, and left something behind. Sitting on the coffee table was what appeared to be a gift bag. Danny picked it up to read the tag, then handed it to Elliot.

“It’s for you.”

“Me?” Surprised, the Vampire took it and looked inside. There was another, smaller bag of something, made of brown paper, a small envelope, and another thing on the bottom. He sat down on the sofa to check it out.

As it turned out, the brown paper bag held strawberry candy. They were his favourite kind. Elliot glanced at Danny questioningly, but the Werewolf just shrugged and shook his head. Curiosity piqued even more, the Vampire reached further into the gift bag. His fingertips touched something soft. And definitely warm. It felt like…

He took it out, rendered speechless for a moment. In his hands, neatly folded, was something made of black and purple yarn, with some green here and there. When he unfolded it, it turned out it was…

“Oh, she made you a scarf! How thoughtful,” Danny grinned. Now it was obvious who left the gift.

Elliot took a small card out of the envelope and read it. It said, “Happy Birthday! Hope it keeps you warm. -S.”

“I need to thank her…”

“Yes, that certainly would be the right way to go. But, knowing her, right now she’s hiding somewhere in the library and won’t come out until Vilos makes her. You’ll thank her later.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, let’s go.”

Elliot placed everything back in the gift bag and put it in his book bag, then followed Danny out of the club room and to the first period class. He would have to come up with a good way to thank Shelly for the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you know Shelly likes you? She makes you a scarf. Tehehe. ^^


End file.
